


Одно неосторожное движение - и вы в раю

by ns17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ns17/pseuds/ns17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поттер такой ужасный зануда. Теперь он пытается испортить Драко день рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно неосторожное движение - и вы в раю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Prick Away From Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192508) by birdsofshore. 



— Не будь таким чертовым занудой, Поттер.

— Для тебя — аврор Поттер.

— Без разницы. Просто сними эти наручники, и я пойду.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, Малфой.

— Почему это?

— Начать с того, что на тебе нет ничего, кроме тонны подводки для глаз и воздушного шарика в стратегически важном месте.

— И?

— И, посреди Диагон-аллеи, ранним субботним утром, это нарушение порядка.

— Напротив, мое тело в полном порядке. Посмотри. Посмотри как следует. Везде посмотри. Все в порядке, не правда ли, Поттер?

— Без комментариев.

— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза: я молодой волшебник, потомок одной из лучших чистокровных семей Британии, на пике физической формы. Не говоря уже о том, что я превосходно сложен и могу похвастаться натуральной белизной волос... Поттер? Что ты там продолжаешь строчить, вместо того, чтобы обратить все внимание на меня?

— Я заполняю протокол ареста. Надо записать все факты, имеющие отношение к делу.

— Я натуральный блондин. Это факт, имеющий отношение к делу. На самом деле, ты даже можешь взглянуть на доказательства, если хочешь, подвинуть немного шарик?

— Нет! Это... это не обязательно.

— Так, ну и за что ты меня решил арестовать? Разве преступление — праздновать свой собственный день рождения?

— Преступление — вести себя непристойно в публичном месте, Малфой.

— Откуда ты об этом-то узнал? А, ты имеешь в виду то, что на мне нет одежды. Мерлин, все та же волынка. Можно подумать, что у тебя навязчивая идея.

— Какая еще навязчивая идея?

— Да вот такая, поймать меня и удерживать у стены, руки за спиной в наручниках, все мое обнаженное тело перед тобой как на ладони, и всего лишь одно неосторожное движение, один укол чем-нибудь острым, между тобой и райскими ощущениями...

— Малфой, заткнись. Как правильно пишется «пьянство и непотребство»?

— Я не пьян! Я... счастлив и полон воодушевления!

— Ты одет в воздушный шарик вместо белья и очень много кричишь. И я думаю, тебе стоит немедленно прекратить укладывать голову мне на плечо.

— Но я устал. Я так устал. Я танцевал много часов подряд. И ты так хорошо пахнешь, Поттер. С каких это пор ты стал так хорошо пахнуть?

— А с каких пор ты сам разишь как пивоварня?

— Вероятно, где-то примерно с того момента, когда мы с Блейзом начали пить текилу и слизывать друг с друга соль. Мы немного... увлеклись.

— Гм. Ладно, думаю, теперь у меня есть все детали. Сейчас доставим тебя в Министерство, и я зачитаю тебе твои права. Давай руку, я нас аппарирую...

— Ай, Поттер, холодно! О, кожаные перчатки? В каком это миленьком бутике ты подцепил такую прелесть?

— Это часть стандартной униформы аврора.

— А можешь мне такие раздобыть? Нет? А парочку этих божественных ботинок?

— Слушай, Малфой, я счастлив, что вечер у тебя так удался. Какая жалость, что он закончится в камере.

— Поттер. Ты настоящий, законченный злодей. Ты же не собираешься на самом деле настолько изгадить мне день рождения? Может быть, мы придем к какому-нибудь... соглашению?

— Так... И к какому же типу соглашения мы могли бы прийти?

— Более-менее к любому, какое тебе по душе. Я совершенно лишен предрассудков. А вот там, прямо за углом, симпатичная пустынная аллея.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я добавил к протоколу попытку соблазнения аврора?

— Да, черт побери, почему бы и нет? Завершим удачную ночь хорошим трахом!

— Малфой, ты невозможен!

— Нет ничего невозможного, когда ты молод и гибок.

— Ты ведь и так освобожден условно?

— Гм, возможно. Так трудно запомнить все эти нудные детали. Салазар, это в аврорской школе учат таким зверским гримасам, или это само собой получается?

— Ты знаешь, что ты только все сам для себя ухудшаешь. Если не прекратишь, придется в дополнение к наручникам и кляп тебе вставить.

— Мерлин, да ты и правда умеешь серьезно подойти к делу. Поттер... я думаю, ты мне нравишься.

— Это потрясающе, Малфой. Как насчет того, чтобы заткнуться, чтобы я мог...

— Говоря по правде, ты всегда мне нравился.

— Серьезно? Я имею в виду... перестань меня отвлекать.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя отвлечь. Я пытаюсь признаться.

— Для этого будет достаточно времени, когда мы прибудем в Министерство.

— Но мне не нравится идея делать это в Министерстве. Там все эти авроры вокруг, и все нервные и злые, и это ужасно скучно. Я хочу признаться только тебе.

— В чем ты хочешь признаться мне?

— Я могу двигать этот шарик даже без рук. Смотри.

— Малфой! Как ты...? Нет... Мерлин, не отвечай, не надо.

— Ну вот, Поттер, не знаю, как ты, а я думаю, аппарировать в Министерство сейчас было бы преждевременно.

— Нет! Черт, нет. Просто... ради всего святого, Малфой, прекрати это. Не мог бы ты... Ну, я не знаю, о чем-нибудь другом подумать?

— Все, о чем я могу думать, это о том, что я полностью в твоей власти. И о том, как ты выглядишь в этих перчатках, и как твои глаза сверкают. И...

— Ядрены пассатижи, Малфой, почему у тебя там все в блестках?

— Поттер! Да ты подсматривал? А я-то думал, авроры выше таких вещей. Я ужасно в тебе разочарован.

— Я заглянул, чтобы посмотреть, не опустился ли он.

— Нет, не опустился.

— Да уж вижу!

— И не опустится, пока ты так глазеешь, пристально и собственнически...

— А блестки?

— Я что, не имею права на своем собственном дне рождения немного повеселиться?

— А от них не возникло раздражения?

— Хочешь помочь мне проверить?

— Нет!

— Я не уверен, что аппарировать в ближайшее время это вообще хорошая идея. Внезапные перепады давления могут оказать нежелательное воздействие на шарик.

— Вот проклятие! Ну почему именно Рон сегодня дежурит на посту в Министерстве!

— Уизли там? О, прекрасно, это совершенно меняет дело. Аппарируем! Не хочу, чтобы он пропустил мой сегодняшний прикид.

— Слушай, Малфой... У меня появилась другая идея. Я могу отвезти тебя к тебе домой, и ты проспишься. Мы спишем это все на... юношескую безалаберность. Только пожалуйста, не позволяй больше никому ловить тебя в таком виде.

— Нет никаких причин беспокоиться. Это последнее недоразумение с законом возымело на меня глубочайшее действие. Я совершенно точно стану образцовым гражданином прямо с этого момента.

— Гм. Мне еще кое-что нужно узнать, прежде, чем я тебя отпущу.

— Давай, валяй.

— Когда вы с друзьями в следующий раз планируете повеселиться? У меня завтра отгул, и ... я бы тоже не прочь был развеяться.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мое окружение и я лично будем терпеть в компании аврора, болтающегося с нами во внеслужебное время и портящего наш стиль?

— Я могу надеть перчатки.

— Бар «У Бальтазара», восемь тридцать. И не опаздывай.


End file.
